Hideyoshi e o lobo mau
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Hide falou para a mãe que iria visitar o amigo na floresta . Meia verdade , porque tinha um lobo mau no meu do caminho .No meio do caminho , tinha um lobo mau . E Hide estava saindo para ver os dois . Uta x Hide .
_Classificação : T/+13/PG ;_

 _Avisos : Avisos : crackfic , yaoi , crackship , universo alternativo , menções de bullying._

 _Casal : Uta x Hide , mencionado Yoshimura/ Ukina . E Yomokane dependendo da sua imaginação ._

 _Sumário : Hide falou para a mãe que iria visitar o amigo na floresta . Meia verdade , porque tinha um lobo mau no meu do caminho .No meio do caminho , tinha um lobo mau . E Hide estava saindo para ver os dois . Uta x Hide ._

 **Nota inicial : A inspiração para essa fanfic surgiu em uma yomoutakane fanfic no AO3 . Nessa história , o Uta e o Hide ficam amigos . Então , eu me perguntei . Por que eles não poderiam ser um casal ? Eu escolhi um crossover com Chapeuzinho Vermelho , por que o Uta é um lobo mau para mim . Mas , nessa história , ele não é o vilão . Oh sim ! Ghouls não comem humanos nessa história .**

Hide P.O.V.

" Eu estava pronto para passar o fim de semana com meu amigo Kaneki . Eu chequei tudo o que eu iria precisar para essa aventura . Coloquei kit de primeiros socorros, guarda-chuva , dinheiro , bússola , 2 mudas de roupas na mala. E na cesta coloquei um monte de coisas gostosas . Doces , bolos , pasteizinhos , bombons . Kaneki amaria tudo isso .

Vou de camisa e calça comprida . E botas , pois nunca se sabe quando vai chover . E sem esquecer da minha capa vermelha . Sabe , eu tenho uma história de amor e ódio com essa peça de vestuário .

Quando eu era criança , as pessoas zombavam de mim por causa da capa . Eu até fui apelidado de o garoto da capa vermelha . Eu odiava esse apelido .

Até que na adolescência , tudo mudou . Capas vermelhas entraram na moda e as pessoas pararam de me zoar .

Antes de sair , mamãe Ukina me dá mil conselhos :

"Hide , vai pelo caminho mais claro . "

"Hide , não ande de noite . "

"Hide , não coma ou beba nada que você não saiba a origem . "

"Hide , não fale com os Ghouls . E muito menos , faça amizade com eles . E menos ainda , não flerte com eles . Não flerte com os Ghouls ou te deserdo . "

...

Coitada da mamãe . Mal sabe que o namorado dela é um Ghoul também . Mas , ele é gente boa . O nome dele é Kuzen Yoshimura . Ele é dono de uma padaria . Eu estou amando a ideia dele ser meu futuro padrasto .

E eu falei que meu melhor amigo é um Ghoul ?

E que eu só tenho amigos Ghouls ?

E que eu tenho um namorado Ghoul ?

Sabe de nada , inocente . Pobre mamãe . Eu falei que eu ia passar a noite na casa do Kaneki . Mas , não exatamente com o Kaneki .

Feitos os preparativos , lá vou eu .

"Pela estrada eu vou bem devagarinho , levando esses doces para o amiguinho . "

Cara , eu adoro cantarolar essa música .

Eu não entendo por que as pessoas me zoam por causa disso . Sou chamado de termos pejorativos só por que eu canto músicas fofinhas .

E qual é o problema de ser gay e cantar coisas fofas ? Que mal há ? Bando de idiotas .

"Pela estrada afora , eu vou bem sozinho. Levando esses doces para o amiguinho . "

Eu estava todo alegrinho , saltitando e feliz . Caminhando pela floresta e rindo como se eu fosse um girassol ou um raio de sol vivo .

Mas , aí é que mora o perigo . Eu não percebi que o meu namorado estava espreitando .

Quando eu menos espero ..

"Buu!"

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Só sei que eu caí no chão . A cesta caiu de lado e algumas coisas rolaram para fora . Ainda bem que eu coloquei PVC em tudo antes de sair . Mas , só o trabalho de catar . E meu joelho está doendo . Enquanto eu reúno as coisas de volta , alguém está me zoando .

Começo do teatro do Uta

 _"E para que esses olhos tão grandes , tão vermelhos , Uta -kun ? "_

 _"É para te ver melhor , meu raio de sol . "_

 _"Uta-kun , para que esse nariz tão grande ? "_

 _" É para te cheirar melhor , girassol . "_

 _" E para que essa boca tão grande , Uta-kun ?"_

 _"É para te comer agora , docinho . Ha , ha, ha . "_

Fim do teatro do Uta

Ai que raiva ! Além de catar tudo sozinho , o Uta ainda fica debochando . Vocês acreditam que ele está com cauda e orelhas de lobo igual a vez em que o conheci ? Uta ! Seu bastardo !

"Uta ! Você não tem vergonha ! Me dá um susto , não me ajuda e ainda fica zoando ? Cadê a sua vergonha na cara ? "

"Oh , mais que raio de sol mais estressadinho . Eu joguei minha vergonha no poço de novo . Sabe , eu não pretendia assustar você . Mas , ao ouvir a sua voz , eu não resisti . Hoje , eu estou de lobo mau . Au , au , au ! Eu sou o lobo mau !"

Palhaço idiota !

"Uta , você é um palhaço idiota . Muito idiota . Você não vale nada , mas eu gosto de você . Tudo o que eu queria é saber porque . Você não vale nada , mas eu gosto de você . Tudo o que eu queria é saber porque . "

"Oh , girassol ! Paixão não se explica . Mas , você pode me explicar porque tá andando todo alegrinho . Aonde você vai ? "

"Visitar o Kaneki . Ele está doente . Ou vai dizer que você esqueceu que vamos passar a noite na casa dele ? "

"Eu sabia e estava indo para lá . "

"Então , vamos continuar , palhaço . "

"Mas , só com beijinhos , raio de sol . "

"Sem beijinhos até voltarmos para casa . "

"Mas , Hide ..." Uta fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono .

"Sem beijos para lobos mal comportados . Avante !"

...

Quando chegamos a casa do meu amigo , ele nos atendeu . E mandou que entrássemos logo .

Fomos para o quarto dele .

"Que pressa é essa , Kaneki ? " eu disse .

"Ah , Hide , Uta . É que se o Ren me pega fora da cama , ele vai brigar comigo . Ele quer que eu saía do quarto de jeito nenhum . Está me forçando repousar o máximo que eu posso .

"E o que mais ele tem feito com você Kaneki -kun ?" perguntou Uta .

"Bem ... ele está cozinhando sopas com muita frequência . Quando ele está em casa , ele fica preocupado se eu estou com febre . Também tem feito muitos chás . "

"Caramba , quanto líquido ! Eu trouxe bastante doces para você . Tá tudo na cesta . "

Eu peguei a cesta e coloquei na cama .

"Oh , Hide ! É incrível . São tantos doces . Eu não sei por onde começar . "

"Girassol , deixe-me adivinhar ? Você comprou a padaria do senhor Yoshimura todinha ? "perguntou Uta .

"Quase isso . Eu comprei metade das coisas . E a outra metade , o senhor Yoshimura envia para Kaneki . "

"Muito obrigado , meu amigo . E depois diga a ele que eu agradeço muito também . " disse Kaneki .

"Que inveja de você , Hide . Quem me dera ter um futuro padrasto dono de padaria . " falou Uta .

"Concordo , Uta-kun . Que inveja , Hide . " disse Kaneki .

São nessas horas que eu percebo como eu sou sortudo .

Decidimos fazer um lanche ali mesmo . Comemos tanto , mas tanto .

Mais tarde , o Yomo-san chegou . Empunhando machado e tudo .Ele fez chá para a gente e se juntou a conversa . Ele parece super preocupado com o Kaneki . Sério . O Kaneki nem está absurdamente doente assim . Isso deve ser coisa de Ghoul muito apaixonado . Olha só a maneira como ele se dirige ao meu amigo . Todo cheio de gentileza e fofura . Eu queria que o Uta fosse assim mais vezes também .

Mais tarde , eu e o Uta fomos para o banho . E depois nos retiramos para o quarto de visitas .

A noite seria muito divertida .

"Então , Uta . E o que vamos fazer essa noite ? "

"Ora , Hide . Fazer o que eu faço todas noites . Tentar dominar você completamente . "

 _Narrador P.O.V.(Parodiando a abertura de o Pink e o Cérebro )_

 _" O Uta e o Hide . O Hide e o Uta . Um é um gênio e outro um imbecil . Não cansam de tentar . Um ao outro dominar . É o Uta e o Hide . O Hide e o Uta . O Uta e o Hide . O Hide e o Uta ._

 _No final do noite , depois de gargalhar , começa um novo plano . Eles vão transar até o dia clarear . O Uta e o Hide . O Hide e o Uta ._

 _Eles fazem tudo na escuridão . É fácil de entender . É fácil de compreender . Um é ghoul . E outro , um humano . O Uta e o Hide . O Hide e o Uta ."_

...

Hide passou um bom fim de semana bem acompanhado de seus amigos e namorado . E mamãe Ukina não descobriu absolutamente nadinha do que o filho estava aprontando . Ha , ha , ha . "

Nota final : Eu espero que vocês gostem da minha fanfic . Se gostaram , deixem comentários . Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas .


End file.
